¿El destino se puede cambiar?
by lord.SSV
Summary: El bien y el mal siempre han estado en guerra y el mal solo te causa dolor pero aveces es la única salida que tienes, todas las noches me pregunto ¿el destino se puede cambiar? ( incluye HUMANOS)


_**Hola como estan aquí les traigo una nueva historia de kung fu panda con humanos espero que les guste perdón por las otras historias pero he estado ocupado y mas en esta época del año espero que comprendan y en este fic van a ver armas búsquenlas por imágenes de **_**_google bueno vas con la nueva historia_**

_**el personaje no me pertenecen es de dreamworks**_

_**capitulo 1: mi vida**_

_**POV normal**_

en una ventana de un edificio abandonado se encontraba una persona que media 1,77 ojos color jade portaba una M24 (_**para los que no sepan la M24 es un rifle francotirador que al ponerle silenciador es muy difícil escuchar el disparo solo se podría escuchar a unos 2 metros**_) en las manos vestido con una chaqueta negra un pantalón negro y unos guantes reforzados el sujeto estaba esperando la señal de su equipo para iniciar el plan que consistía en robar un banco sin ser descubiertos el sujeto recibió una llamada en su celular

¿?:-olle po cúbrenos para yuan pueda entrar-

_**Po POV**_

Apenas recibí la señal de Zain me posicione mire por la mira de el **M24** cuando vi el momento perfecto le dispare a dos sujetos que estaban en línea, antes de que los cuerpos tocaran el piso mis compañeros los agarraron,les quitaron los uniformes y se los pusieron ellos fingiendo ser los guardias yuan entro puso su computadora en la de seguridad y desactivo las cámaras y alarmas de seguridad luego yo me fui a matar a los otro 2 guardias que quedaban luego me fui por nuestra camioneta era una camioneta negra que tenia mas velocidad de una camioneta normal hiva a 190 km por hora fui a la camioneta y la lleve hasta la zona de encuentro donde esperaba a mis compañeros cuando sonó una alarma y vi a mis amigos corriendo y viniendo Asia la camioneta

-¿que paso?-pregunte mientras ponía las maletas llenas de dinero atrás

Zain:-lo que paso fue que este idiota se le olvido desactivar la alarma de la bóveda-dije muy molesto por la idiotez de yuan

Yuan:-ya les dije que no tenia acceso para desactivar esa alarma-le dije a zain molesto sabiendo que no era mi culpa

Káiser -los dos dejen de pelear y vigilen que nadie nos siga-les dije mientras me sentaba en el asiento de copiloto

Manejaba los mas normal que pude para no levantar sospechas pero hoy unas sirenas que venían de enfrente pero me relaje un poco al saber que iban al banco

Zain:-bien estamos a salvo no gracias a ti Yuan- le dije un poco molesto

yuan:-ya te dije no podía desactivar esa alarma- le dije cansado de esa discucion

-¿oigan ese auto no esta demasiado cercas de nosotros? un momento….. Mierda es parte de los escorpiones-

Yuan:-que uno de esa pandilla aquí- le dije sorprendido por que este no era su barrio

Zain: -creo que nos vio robar el banco-le dije mientras le ponía unos cargadores nuevos a las **Colt M4A1**

-mierda más autos nos están siguiendo-

Yuan:-qué esperas piérdelos- le dije a po mientras le ponía balas a mi **Handgun**

Con esa simple orden intente perderlos pero nos pisaban los talones y para colmo de males empezaron a dispararnos no hubo más opción que responder mis compañeros sacaron los 2 **Colt M4A1** pero cada vez aparecían mas y mas escorpiones.

Zain:-¡demonios!- dije gritando

yuan:-¿qué sucede dinos?- le dije casi sin mirarlo porque estaba disparando a los escorpiones

-si dinos que... ¡carajo te dispararon!- dije observando la sangre que salía de su cadera

Yuan:-esto no puede empeorar- les dije mientras curaba a Zain de repente se oyó unas sirenas

Kaiser: -mierda los policías nos encontraron-

Yuan:-¡QUE! ahora Si ya no se puede poner peor- les dije preocupado

Kaiser:-parase que los policías hicieron equipo con los escorpiones- les dije mirando para atrás

Yuan:-ya nada se puede poner peor-fui vendando la herida de Zain De repente aparecieron 2 helicópteros -ya…-fui interrumpido por po

-¡ya cállate Yuan si no sierras la boca te la voy a serrar yo, Káiser coge el volante!- les dije gritando mientras que káiser cogía el volante yo me puse en el asiento de copiloto y de un compartimiento secreto saque un **M47 Dragon** _** (una de las bazucas mas potentes que hay)**_

Kaiser:-¡Viejo que estas haciendo!- le dije exaltado al ver la bazuca

-Acabar con esto- les dije mientras me asomaba por la ventanilla de arriba saque la mitad de mi cuerpo apunte el **M47 Dragon **a uno de los helicópteros cuando lo dispare creo una explosión gigantesca incluso casi alcanzándonos rápidamente Kaiser nos llevo a nuestra guarida (_**es como la casa de Michael en GTA 5 para los que nunca han jugado GTA 5 busquen en imágenes de google casa de Michael GTA 5**_) nos ocultamos pero en ese momento comencé a ver diferentes las cosas todo se veía de un color rojo pero luego fue cambiando a un color azul no sabia por que me había pasado eso pero de repente algo tomo control de mi cuerpo y todo lo vi de negro.

Po ojos azules:-salgamos de aquí ya rápido- les dije apurada mente

Kaiser:-¿que por que?-le dije un poco extrañado por como actuaba mire sus ojos y eran de color azul zafiro

Yuan:-¿Po por que tus ojos cambiaron de color?- le dije un poco asustado

Po ojos azules:-no hay tiempo luego les explicare- les dije mientras salíamos de la guarido Kaiser cargando a Zain que estaba inconsciente vi que todos se iban a subir en la camioneta-no, vamos en este auto que era un mercedes Benz

Yuan-¿Por qué?-le pregunte

Po ojos azules:- rápido no hay tiempo el misil se aproxima- les dije mientras mi sentaba en el asiento de piloto

Kaiser y Yuan:-¡MISIL!- dijimos gritando miramos para arriba y alcanzamos a ver un misil muy grande que se dirigía aquí

Po ojos azules:-si vamos- vi como los dos se subieron en el auto yo me baje un momento y puse la fui a la camioneta y la puse en piloto automático, me fui al auto mire y vi que la camioneta era rodeada por policías y algunos escorpiones yo me fui en la dirección contraria en la que se fue la camioneta derrepente sono una explocion

Kaiser:-ya dinos quien eres y ¿que le paso a po?- le dije mirándolo

Po ojos azules:-me llamo Aron y po esta bien- les dije calmada mente

Yuan:-¿y por que tienes el cuerpo de po?- le dije molesto

Aron:-fue para protegerlo- les dije mientras conducía

Kaiser:-¿de quien?- le dije confundido por lo que había dicho

Aron:-de Blizer

Yuan:-¿quien es Blizer?- le dije confundido

Aron:-verán hubo una guerra hace muchos años en donde 2 humanos fueron escogidos para mantener la paz en el mundo los 2 humanos eran semidioses tenían unas habilidades impresionantes que ningún mortal podría igualar los 2 humanos tenían personalidades total mente diferentes a B le gustaba la maldad y el poder pero se alejaba de los problemas, y A le gustaba la paz y tranquilidad y ayudaba a los demás un dia los dos se encontraron A intento ayudar a B pero el se nego y los 2 comenzaron a luchar algunos ayudaba otro se formo una guerra cuando la guerra termino los 2 declararon tregua y durante mucho tiempo hubo pa ya tenian hijos los cuales amaban mucho en el mundo rindió la paz por mucho tiempo un dia dos jóvenes se enamoraron sorprendente mente los 2 eran herederos d los cuales tuvieron un hijo de ojos color jade pero el tenia una pequeña maldición como el niño era heredero de los 2 semidioses tenia la posibilidad que los 2 se liberaran pero el niño tenia las mismas sorprendentes habilidades que los dos semidioses el padre del niño hiso un conjuro que era que el niño no podria utilizar esas habilidades hasta que no domine completamente la esencia de los 2 semidioses

Kaiser:-¿po es ese niño?-pregunte

Aron:-si- le dije mientras conducia

Yuan:- ¿cuando po podrá dominar las esencias?- le pregunte

Aron:-todavía no esta listo-

Zain:-ah que paso- dije desconcertado

Yuan:- te dispararon-dije con una sonrisa

Zain-ah- apenas dijo eso me volví a desmayar

Kaiser:-po ya puede volver-

Aron- si pero primero coje el volante y no le digan a po lo que paso-

Kaiser-ok-me cambie con Aron y vi que Aron se puso a meditar y en un segundo su ojos ya habían cambiado de color a unos jade

Po:- ah que paso por que me duele la cabeza- dije con un terrible dolor de cabeza

Yuan:-te desmayaste como Zain- menti

Po:-ya no podemos estar en esta ciudad- dije mientras me ponia la mano en la cabeza la cabeza

Todos:-!QUE!- dijeron todos alterados

Kaiser:-donde iremos- dije un poco alterado

Po:-a la ciudad de la paz (_** es el valle de la paz solo que aqui es una ciudad** _)

Yuan:- para que vamos alla robar algo alla seria un suicidio- le dije ya que la ciudad de la paz era la ciudad mas protegida de toda china y no lo digo por que allá muchos guardias

Kaiser:-viejo que es lo quieres hacer alla- le dije un poco confundido

Yuan:-¿po quieres robar algo alla?-le dije confundido

Zain:- pero po robar a la anciana mas débil y pobre de alla seria una mala idea- dije con un poco de dolor en mi cadera

Po:-ase cuanto despertaste- le dije mirandolo

Zain:-ase como unos 5 minutos- les dije

Yuan:-bueno po tu eres el de los planes asi que vamos- le dije con un poco de confiansa y vi que Zain asintio con la cabeza

Kaiser:-y que planeas robar-

Po:- el palacio de jade- dije con confianza y luego todos me miraron como si estuviera loco

Todos:-!estas loco!- digimos gritando

Yuan:- estas loco eso si seria un suicidio esa explocion te afecto la cabeza- le dije gritándole

Zain:- concuerdo con Yuan... por primera vez-mire a po como si estuviera loco

Kaiser:-po ese lugar tiene a los maestros mas fuertes de china-le dije un poco asustado ya que ellos podrian ronpernos las piernas

Zain:-sabes si robáramos el palacio de jade no tendríamos que robar nunca mas- les dije viendo una vida tranquila

Kaiser: es cierto nomas robo de autos no mas atraco a bancos una vida tranquila- le dije imaginado la vida que tendria

Yuan: mucho dinero para vivir bien y sin problemas pero hay muchos problemas-dije contando cuantos problemas tenemos

Zain:- cuales- saliendo de la fantacia

yuan:-primero tu estas herido segundo alla nos detectaran y terceso cuando robemos eso como podremos salir de hay sin ser detectados y todos ya sabemos que alla tiene maestros de kung fu

Zain:- podemos fingir nuestra muerte- le dije sonriendo

Kaiser:- viejo debes dejar de jugar GTA 5- le dije un poco decepcionado

Yuan:- sabes eso no suena a tal mala idea- le dije pensando

Po:- si no es mala idea y confíen en mi podremos robar muchas cosas- les dije con total confianza

Todos:-OK- con un poco de confianza

**PVO normal**

Kaiser tomo rumbo a la ciudad de la paz lo que ninguno vio fue alguien los estaba espiando

¿? ese debe ser no tendo dudas

el sujeto se dirijo a una base oculta que tenia un simbolo de un dragon negro adentro habia muchas personas aprendiendo tecnicas de combate otras diparando y otras manejando algunos veiculos etc

¿? señor encontramos a los sujetos y ya alistamos a los soldados

**¿?**: perfecto preparense muchachos conseguiré mi venganza de una vez por todas muajajajajajajaja

**_como les ha parecido espero que les alla gustado se que es algo corta pero intentare hacer los capitulos lo mas largo que pueda y los capitulos se demoraran y mas en esta epoca del año le agradezco a unos amigos por ayudarme es esta nueva historia le mando saludos a:_**

**_-Hermano Bee_**

**_-Máster SkiRel_**

**_ díganme sugerencias si quieren adios amigos_**


End file.
